Ryuko Matoi vs. Natsuji Kijima
Ryuko Matoi VS Natsuji Kijima is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Ryūko Matoi from the anime series Kill la Kill and the Cancer Zodiarts from the Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Fourze. Interlude Wiz: With the start of a new school year, it's time for a new school Death Battle brought to you by the mind of Trigger's Kazuki Nakashima! Representing Amanogawa High School is Natsuji Kijima, the Cancer Zodiarts. Boomstick: And representing Honnoji Academy is Ryuko Matoi, 'nough said. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Ryuko Matoi Wiz: On the top of the artificial island of Honnouji City is Honnouji Academy, which is essentially a military state under the iron heel of Satsuki Kiryuin. But things start to shaken when she comes... :widening shot of Honnouji City shows Ryuko with the word Transfer Student above her. : Ryuko Matoi: There it is...Honnouji Academy. Wiz: Starting off, as far as she knew, Ryuko is the single child of Isshin Matoi and was raised in a boarding school where she got her...skill sets. :out Mataro and his weapon-wielding hoodlum friends when they attempt to rob her. The kids quickly begging for forgiveness. Boomstick: Besides her father having enrolled her, Ryuko came to Honnouji Academy for one reason: Revenge. :of Ryuko pointing her weapon at Satsuki before being beaten by the Honnouji Boxing Club president. Boomstick: Too bad Ryuko didn't get the mention that Honnouji Academy is home to students with superpowers! :forced to flee after being beaten to a bloody pulp. Wiz: True, Ryuko was outmatched against the wearers of Goku Uniforms. But chance, and a teacher who is a closet stripper, gave Ryuko the means to contend with Honnouji students. :falling through a trapdoor, a bleeding Ryuko finds herself on a heap of clothes and gets up to look around. But... :?????: Wait...more...give me more... :warning, Ryuko is jumped by a sailor uniform to force-strips her to be worn. Boomstick: Ehh...weird, but not complaining. Wiz: Ugh...Anyway, naming the strange sailor uniform "Senketsu", which is called a Kamui, Ryuko is able to fight on a whole another level to the point that she can hold her own against Satsuki before and after she acquired her Junketsu kamui. But Satsuki, who is clearly playing the "Game of Thrones", arranges a wager with Ryuko: To defeat all opposition in the class presidents and her Elite Four before their rematch. To sweeten the deal, Satsuki adds the promise to reveal the story behind Isshin's death. :Ryuko (to Satsuki): I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna take all the lofty crap you spout about ambition and aspirations, and crush every last one of 'em. :of Ryuko's battles against the Elite Four are seen. Boomstick: Too bad things got ALOT more complicated. But still we got to see ALOT...of fighting. Wiz: You see, it turns out that Isshin is actually Soichiro Kiryuin, a brilliant scientist who faked his death after realizing the genocidal intentions of his wife Ragyo to feed humanity to gradually awakening Life Fibers which have been preparing humanity for millennia as part of their life cycle. To that end, Isshin established the anti-Life Fiber task force Nudist Beach. Boomstick: *snicker* Wiz: Yeah. That's their name. Back to topic, this turn of events meant that Ryuko is actually the baby sister that Satsuki assumed to have died a year before her father was seemingly killed in a car crash. But before Soichiro became Isshin, he told Satsuki the full nature of her mother's plans and instilled the motivation to stop her mother once the preparations have been made. :of Satsuki turning on Ragyo during the school festival she set up as a trap. Boomstick: Wrong sister, dude. Wiz: Sorry, thought that needed to be mentioned. Anyway, the newly born Ryuko was used in Ragyo's inhuman experiments to blur the boundary between humans and Life-Fibers to create a hybrid incapable of being killed by normal means. But as far as Satsuki and Ragyo knew, Ryuko died on the operating table and the latter kicked the baby to the crib. Boomstick: That dirty-*long bleep*! Wiz: But Soichiro, now Isshin, took his child to safety and raised her as best as a single man unable to show his face in public could do: Send his daughter to boarding school until she was old enough to help him stop her absentee mother's evil plans. Boomstick: I feel bad that Isshin was not alive to see his years of preparation giving his insane ex-wife the big screw. But at least he went down fighting Ragyo's test-tube baby and took her eye with him. Wiz: But Nui Harime took the other half of the Rending Scissors as consequence. :putting out the stolen Scissor Blade from her dress. :Harime: Yup, it's the other half of your scissors! I got this from your dear, dead daddy. :of Ryuko's battles with Harime. Wiz: But that turn of events is fixed with Ryuko getting back the other half of her father's scissors - in an ironic style of vengeful poetic justice. :of Ryuko slice Harime's arms off for good :Harime (as blood is gusting hard from her stumps): AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!! Do you have any idea how valuable my arms are? I'm the Grand Couturier! :Ryuko: That's why I cut them off. Wiz: And so, after avenging her father's murder and making peace with both Satsuki and the revelations of her humanity, Ryuko and her sister join forces to stop their mother from sacrificing humanity to the Life Fiber. Boomstick: With that done, let's get to the abilities. Wiz: At the start of her adventure, Ryuko wields the half of the Rending Scissors that were developed by her dear ol' dad. Known as the Scissor Blade, made from hardened Life Fibers, it can cut through any Life Fiber yet needs its other half to use its full power. Ryuko mainly uses it like a sword and displays skills that rival those of Satsuki in their duels. Boomstick: Plus, she could cut down a building kilometers away with a mere shockwave. Wiz: While the Scissor Blade's full power can be fully used by being recombined with its sibling into the Rending Scissors, it can be partially unlocked through kamui Senketsu. Being made from 100% Life Fibers, the material revealed to be from Ryuko's altered DNA, Senketsu was created to be compatible to his wearer and needs her blood to properly function. One wearing Senketsu and assuming her Life fiber Synchronize state, Ryuko's physical ability increases exponentially depending on her bond with Senketsu. Boomstick: And how much skin is exposed. Wiz: You would think that would leave herself more vulnerable. But Ryuko's status as a human/Life Fiber hybrid gives her a potent healing factor that can heal any manner of wounds. She regenerated from being bifurcated and even having her heart partially ripped out before it sank back into her body with the wound closing. In that case, Ryuko can only be suffer mortal or fatal damage if her Life Fibers are permanently severed. :of Senketsu power-up forms. Wiz: Back to Senketsu, serving as her advisor and strategist in fights where her usual brute force can't cut it, he can evolve to suit Ryuko's needs. This is possible by absorbing the Banshi that leaves a destroyed Goku Uniform, augmenting Senketsu and giving Ryuko added power. While he used in minimal ways like tying his threads to the Scissor Blade so it would serve as a makeshift grappling hook, Senketsu can completely transform through Ryuko's blood. Such usual forms are the bladed Senketsu Senjin, the flight-based Senketsu Shippu, and the combination of the two called Senjin Shippu. :of Ryuko getting her heart ripped out by Ragyo, followed by her monster and Junketsu versions. Wiz: Of course Ryuko has weaknesses, she can lose consciousness from massive blood loss. She can be killed if her head is completely severed from her body or her heart ripped out and crushed into paste. Eventually Ryuko's use of kamui have consequences, having caused Senketsu to go berserk from an overdose of her rage adrenaline-filled blood and being subjected to Junketsu's will it was essentially part of her flesh. :of Ryuko painfully ripping Junketsu to everyone's shock. :Ryuko: That freak'n hurt! :of Ryuko, without Senketsu, using the Rending Scissors. Wiz: But there's a simple answer to how Ryuko managed to defeat all opposition and saved the day twice: Once Ryuko has her mind made up about something, nothing short of an act of god is gonna stop her. Ryuko: To hell with your opinion. I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says! TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: While strong enough to level a small town, Ryuko's power increases to city-leveling proportions and higher while wearing Senketsu or using the Rending Scissors. Furthermore, Ryuko's speed running speed ranges around Mach 0.9 - 353. * Strength: Ryuko is able to effortlessly spin people around in the air over a dozen times and can land hits strong enough to thrash rooms, her Scissor Blade enabling her to destroy an entire building with one shockwave slash. But when wearing Senketsu, Ryuko is strong enough to lift large ships and deliver a punch as destructive as a high-level nuke. * Durability: As a human/Life Fiber hybrid, with or without Senketsu, Ryuko is able to endure anything close to a high-level nuke. * Stamina: Ryuko is exceptionally strong-spirited with a high pain tolerance and able to keep fighting even when losing several gallons of blood) * Range: Extended human melee range with the Scissor Blade, Hundreds of meters with air slashes. * Gear: Kamui Senketsu, Scissor Blades/Rending Scissors * Rank: Nuke (Low 7-C, 7-A and higher with Senketsu and Rending Scissors.) Natsuji Kijima :opens to Amanogawa High, with the students walking inside. Boomstick: Why do I feel we're in Riverdale? Wiz: At Amanogawa High School, the student body has more than exams to deal with. The school has an infestation...of monsters. :of the Orion Zodiarts running amok in the school halls. Boomstick: What is this, Monster High? Wiz: Nope. Those are called Zodiarts: Humans who are given switches that cause them to create a construct of cosmic energy around them. But these guys are level 1 variety handled by Kamen Rider Fourze and the members of the Kamen Rider Club. :Foruze Drive: 3... 2... 1... :Gentaro Kisaragi: Henshin :transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze :Fourze: So...COSSSMICCC! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle things mano-e-mano! Wiz: There are a group of boss-level Zodiarts that give the Kamen Rider Club a run for their milk money: The Horoscopes. Boomstick: But I already read mine. Wiz: Not that type of Horoscopes. Those kind. :twelve Horoscopes approaching the Kamen Rider Club. Wiz: These are humans who evolved themselves into what they consider a superior form of life. And while these guys are essentially the bad guys, one of them is the biggest prick on campus. Enter Nasuji Kijima, the Cancer Zodiarts. :using a Zodiarts Switch to transform into the Pegasus Zodiarts. Wiz: Formerly president of the rakugo club, Nasuji got his hands on an abandoned Zodiarts Switch and uses it as the Pegasus Zodiarts in a twofold scheme to frame a teacher out of revenge while getting a kick outwitting the Kamen Rider Club. But by the time that his scheme is revealed, Kijima uses the Zodiarts Switch in its Last One state. And, with the Virgo Zodiarts's help, the Pegasus Zodiarts absorbs his original human body to complete his evolution. :of the Virgo Zodiart throwing the cocooned body by Nasuji into the Pegasus Zodiarts, absorbing it while reforming to the Kamen Rider Club's shock. :Ryusei: Impossible. :Cancer Zodiarts: I'm so full of power! :Virgo Zodiarts: Come with me, my new brethren. Apostle of the Stars, Cancer. Wiz: And since then, Natsuji became a major hindrance to the Kamen Rider Club. :Fourze (after being sucker-punched by the Cancer Zodiarts during his fight against the Coma Zodiarts and an Altar Zodiarts clone): Kijima! :Cancer Zodiarts: She's one of mine. Pretty cool, right? Let's see how you handle the real deal! Wiz: Besides recruiting Zodiart Switcher, Natsuji is even given the additional mission to track down the true identity of Kamen Rider Meteor who has been a thorn in the Horoscopes's side. And he actually deduced his target's identity. :Cancer Zodiarts (after losing sight of Ryusei): Oha? I lost him. Oh where, oh where, did you go-'' :sucker-punched by Meteor'' :Cancer Zodiarts: Oha, Oha. What do we have here? It's you, that planetarium guy. You haven't see Ryusei by chance did you? :Kamen Rider Meteor: I don't know who you're trying about...and I'm not a planetarium. :of the Cancer Zodiarts fighting Meteor Boomstick: Too bad that last part of his mission is big mistake number one, the only being making enemies with your allies. Now let's get to what this overgrown crab can do. Wiz: As a Horoscopes-type Zodiarts, the Cancer Zodiarts is a being whose body is composed of Cosmic Energy which a force within the universe. The technology that enabled those with Zodiarts Switch to evolve into beings able to ensure warp drive space-travel was made possible from reverse engineering an item left by an advanced alien race called the Core Switch. From the reverse engineering of the Core Switch was the Kamen Rider systems used by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. :of the Cancer Zodiarts fighting Fourze Wiz: While the Cancer possesses the stand Zodiarts abilities to teleport and create minion constructs called Dustards, he has his own unique powers that set him apart from the others. The first being his hard spiked carapace, which can deflect electromagnetic beams, and the large-pincher on his left-hand which can cleave ultra-durable metals. But true to his animal basis, the Cancer Zodiarts's shell can be subjected to fire and his left arm can be disabled if tangled in a snare. :of the Cancer Zodiarts appearing to have escaped from Meteor. Boomstick: The Cancer Zodiarts can also shoot foam from his mouth for offense or as an escape diversion, along with an ability so dangerous he makes Simon Fuller look like a saint. Wiz: Using his Open Mic from Hell as a means to recruit Zodiarts Switchers from those who can make him life, the Cancer Zodiarts can remove the souls of those who don't amuse him and convert them into rings. The Zodiarts then just needs to snap the ring and the person falls into a coma until someone can make him laugh. But the Cancer Zodiart's true power is his Supernova form. :of the Cancer Zodiarts first transforming into the larger Cancer Nova and overpowering Fourze. Boomstick: I suddenly have an urge for king crab Wiz: In his Supernova state, Cancer Nova's strength and durability are further fortified to reduce his previous form's weaknesses and contain enough Cosmic Energy in his body to reduce an entire city to ashes. Only a fighter at the caliber of Kamen Rider Meteor in Storm form could dispatch the Zodiarts while containing the explosion :of Cancer Nova being literally disarmed before being destroyed by Meteor's top which absorbs the explosion. Wiz: Besides fire and nets, the Cancer Zodiarts's only real weakness if his overall arrogance and the hubris he causes to himself. Regardless, this is one smooth talker you don't want to perform for. Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles